Objective: To synthesize compounds which several workers need for the evaluation of carcinogenic activity. Approach & Progress: The syntheses of 5-hydroxy-7,12-dimethylbenz(a)anthracene, -7-methylbenz(a)anthracene, -12-methylbenz(a)anthracene have been accomplished. The tendency of these compounds to react in the keto form is being assessed as the keto form may be the oxygenated precursor which interacts with DNA and/or RNA to initiate cancer.